


Not while I'm around

by Katsudonee



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Boyfriend, Bonding, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Midoriya Izuku, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudonee/pseuds/Katsudonee
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was content with his status as an omega, with his absence of a quirk, with his small bakery on the corner of a massive city.his is how he has always lived, between conformity and pastries ...Izuku Midoriya thinks that his alpha deserves better.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1186
Collections: Saysi's Sweetheart Swap 2020, bnha fics !!!





	Not while I'm around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsunaidaMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaidaMay/gifts).



> Happy Vdat May!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I hope you had a wonderful day, and that you felt loved and cherished by your friends and lovee ones!!
> 
> To be honest, this is the first time I write something this long so I was a bit scared!!!
> 
> I want to thank from the bottom of my heart to my friend @flawlesskatsuki, you are wonderful, thanking you for all support and for helping me so much with this, without her the smutt wouldn't be possible. Love you !!!

When Izuku was just a puppy, he used to run after the butterflies, longing to catch them, but these with their beautiful multicolored wings flew away from his grasp, reminding him that his place was on the ground. Izuku always wanted to fly. It was his truth and his first disappointment.

Disappointment uses its weight to reduce parts of the heart were yearnings live. The routine forces its way, and with it conformism. Midoriya Izuku was content with his status as an omega, with his absence of a quirk, with his small bakery on the corner of a massive city.

This is how he has always lived, between conformity and pastries ...

Until on a hectic morning, a bang and broken glass brought in the hero and alpha Ground Zero into his days, the explosive love of his life, Bakugou Katsuki. He still remembers it as if it happened yesterday. The imposing alpha, hair full of frosting, lying down on the floor, his eyes wide in wonder and mumbling about an angel with green hair before he lost consciousness. As Izuku is a decent civilian passionate about heroes, it was only right that he cared for Ground Zero, treating and healing his wounds while he slept. 

The invaluable rare smile he received from the alpha when he woke up made all the hassle worthwhile.

The surprising thing for the omega was to meet the heroic alpha on the street, at the grocery store, the gym. He even found him at the veterinarian's office… although Ground Zero had no pets? Slowly he would realize that Kacchan was deeply interested in him, being even more obvious when he visited the bakery as often as possible, looking for the latest sweet’s of the house. Please, every hero fan knows that Ground Zero hates sweets…

“There is something sweet that I love,” the hero told him one evening when he asked about it.

“I bet it’s the lemon pie. Is what you get most,” replied the omega laughing while serving him a slice. 

“Actually... it’s your smile”

Stupid alpha thought Izuku, dumb, cheesy alpha that makes the routine not so dull.

And soon the routine contributed to the development of their emotions, making of the ordinary something valuable.

Now it wasn’t just Izuku on the couch watching his favorite series. They were Katsuki, and Izuku curled up on the couch, scenting and talking about their days.

These three years are the most incredible and happy years of Izuku’s existence so far, so much that the worry of losing everything they live together emerges at midnight when he struggles to fall asleep.

He loves Katsuki, and Katsuki, well.. he always says he loves Izuku. 

Izuku was so adapted to conformity, that having a relationship with a person like his Kacchan was strange to him. It was too good to be true, because ... he is a plain pastry chef, his beau a hero, close to being number one, important to clarify, that his alpha is also beautiful. It may be cheesy of him, but for him, Adonis is a shame compared to his boyfriend. Kacchan is ... Kacchan is bright and ... Izuku feels like that child running behind the butterflies, craving to fly higher than he really can.

And damn! Katsuki sure does flies high. It is known from a remarkably good source and according to the numerous criminals apprehended, cases solved and lives saved, that in this year’s gala, the ranking will show Ground Zero as the number one hero for the first time, and once in that position, he will be immovable.

* * *

Katsuki has waited for this moment all his career. Has fought against the expectations imposed, against all those who pointed to his character as an interference to achieve his goal. Challenged society, and himself, and is about to accomplish it. He knows that it will be one of the most significant days of his life, following the day he crashed into a small bakery and met his Izuku after taking part in the intense villain persecution. When he thinks of that day, particularly three things get into his mind: a big bang, a blow and waking up to the finest view in existence. 

Speechless, he recalls feeling “Oh, there you are.”

The feared by all Ground Ground feels like a teenager when he thinks of constellations tattooed on the skin of his omega, in his honest eyes and sunny smile. Home, that’s Izuku for him. And Katsuki, like a good alpha, knows his home like the palm of his hand. His scent, warm, his many genuine moments and those walls that yet don’t break. When the day comes, and he goes on stage in front of all his colleagues and loved ones, he’ll look for Izuku, and hope that he recognizes him as a valuable alpha, and proud to choose him as his mate. Only then being number one will be worth it.

* * *

Katsuki enters his condo that night with his head full of dreams. It has been a long day, and there is nothing better than the smell of his omega and his pampering to recharge strength. 

“Zuku, I’m home” he calls out to let him know of his presence, as he heads to their bedroom to change into something comfortable.

“Ok, I’m in the kitchen” the omega yells back, and Katsuki hopes he’s baking something. It’s absurd, but the best baker in the city is terrible cooking other things.

Already feeling comfortable, he enters the kitchen and watches his boyfriend beating something while dancing and humming, his savory smell mixed with cinnamon and the honey he uses. When he notices his alpha staring at him, he blushes and lets out a light giggle that melts him.

“I think you are having fun without me” he snorts, stepping close to wrap him with his arms, kissing his head, his forehead and his lips. 

“I missed you,” Izuku sighs. “How was work?” as he curls up further into the chest of his alpha

“Rough, I’m glad to be home” his naughty hands moving down his boyfriend back to squeeze his butt.

“Ouch, Kacchan, don’t even think about it, I have to get this ready,” he states, laughs, getting out of his arms.

“But I’ve been a good alpha” Katsuki whines, drawing him too close again, losing himself between those green eyes he cherishes so much.

“You are the best alpha and you know it,” Izuku tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend “but I promised your mom some cupcakes for tomorrow,” 

“I can’t believe that the old hag bothers me even if she is not present,” rolling his eyes “Are you going to try on the dress she made for you? Can I see?”

Izuku shakes his head, “No, it’s a surprise,” and pushes the alpha back “Go to bed, I’ll join you in a few minutes. I’m just going to wrap up this, okay?”

“Ok, ok, but don’t take too long, I’m a little hungry, if you know what I mean,” he winks, walking out of the kitchen.

Silly alpha, always so cheesy.

“But it’s my silly alpha,” Izuku sighs putting another tray in the oven “at least until he finds someone better,”

* * *

The annual hero gala is the most important event of the year, it celebrates all those who endanger their lives every day to keep civilians safe and society afloat. In the same way it is an exceptional way to market, meet sponsors and connections that allow moving up in the official ranking.

The magazines talk about this. Only the most exclusive TV channels broadcast the red carpet and the ceremony, the websites publish lists of the best and worst dressed, who gave the best speech and any detail worth mentioning to the public.

This is the first time that Ground Zero will attend this ceremony and Izuku as his boyfriend is really excited. Although their relationship is not new, Katsuki is reserved with it, so much so that most gossip sites still speculate about the state of their affair ... are they serious or not? Izuku knows that they are, but sometimes it seems strange that Katsuki does not recognize him before the world ... is this really important? For Izuku yes, he wants to belong; to stop thinking soon his alpha will find someone more interesting, more relevant, at his level ... and he will be just a remembrance, that one boy always full of flour that he shared some of his time with.

The omega hates to think about this, tries to keep in mind the way his alpha looks at him, kisses him, takes him. Today’s night is important, and the fact that Katsuki wants Izuku to be the one who accompanies him fills his gut with thousands of butterflies, as many as on that first date, or the second, or third ... Kacchan constantly makes him feel that way. Happy. 

With the relevance of this event, it is not uncommon for everybody to want to look their best, Izuku is not far behind, he truly has a lot of luck considering that his in-laws are acclaimed designers.

“Turn around dear, I need to see that derriere,” the alpha says beaming, looking so much like her son at that moment. “I feel like I surpassed myself with this dress, you look magnificent honey!” she exclaims while taking multiple photographs, requesting the omega to pose in one thousand ways. She is funny, he likes her very much.

“You’re correct honey, Izuku looks wonderful ... but” his father-in-law, a serene and pleasant omega addresses him with a black small box “I think you need this” opening the box and showing him an exquisite omega necklace in black, precious gems embedded on it.

“It is ... this is?” overwhelmed, Izuku wipes away the tears planning to slip away, Kacchan mentioned once, about how the legendary necklace has accompanied the Bakugou family’s omegas for generations, this is a great honor, it’s gorgeous ... but it still tastes like he is saving it for someone else, someone glamorous, or attractive “Thank you very much” just mutters, trembling voice. He can’t say anything else. Until Katsuki stops loving him, he will use the necklace with pride.

His in-laws smile. It is nice to see so much of their child in them, specially the warm of their eyes gazes. 

“Today is a great day, honey, let’s all smile,” Mitsuki places the jewelry on his neck, at the same time the bell signals someone’s arrival. “It must be the brat,” she snickers “I want to see his idiotic face once he sees you,”

Masaru goes to open the door, coming back with Katsuki. The alpha looks nervous, it’s sweet to see him this way. His outfit is the work of his parents too, a stylish black suit, dress shirt of the same tone, letting his tie aside in favour of giving him an unkempt air that is so Ground Zero. He looks stunning, hot.

“Wow, you look.. wow” the blond voices, his mouth wide in amazement “you are beautiful” uses a smile that Izuku wishes to always remember as his. When the alpha approaches him, he lowers his face, embarrassed. To be looked at in that way is so surreal, more when it comes from someone you cherish. As he dives into his mind, the nerves, what he plans to say, what could happen, Katsuki kisses his head, and brings him back, always brings him back. After sharing a complicit smile, they are both ready to leave. 

“We will arrive promptly, brat, save us a good place,” 

“Good luck guys, we love you!”

The Bakugou’s and their need to fill Izuku with love he doesn’t deserve.

The trip is very short for his liking, and shortly they are outside of the venue, about to navigate a sea of photographers, and prominent representatives of the industry, Izuku closes hiss eyes, takes a breath, he is so nervous, his boyfriend seems to recognize it, reaches for his hand, brushes the gland there, rubs it against his.

“Everything will be fine love, here I am,”

Katsuki takes his hand and does not let him go. They walk through the carpet, stopping to be photographed, they are too many lights, people, all so fascinating, different quirks, scents, is beautifully chaotic.

Suddenly everybody seems to need to hear from him. The questions fly by, some unpleasant, others entertaining, Katsuki doesn’t appreciate them very much, but he frequently says its part of his hero’s duty. 

After that, the night only improves, his boyfriend classmates are there, it’s always entertaining to see them interact, and learning anecdotes about how alpha behaved in high school is a trill, he wishes he was he had been there, the group always sees so united...

Izuku wonders if some of them would still consider him their friend when he and Katsuki are no longer together, at least it would sadden him a lot if Uraraka didn’t talk to him anymore, or if Shouto didn’t ask him for recipes or if Tamaki and him didn’t have those phone conversations in which he identifies a lot with the other omega. Katsuki has given him so much, he squeezes his hand, glances around, all those happy faces, prefers to remember this, hopes to have it for much longer... please, let me have it for longer, he pleads.

The night advances and everybody wants to praise his alpha ahead of time, no one doubts it, he will be acknowledged as number one, the omega feels himself exploding with love, not knowing how to communicate it correctly, how to close the distance, how to feel closer to his alpha, his warmth and scent, he asks for a dance, only the two of them, to the flow of the delicate background melody, to which the other easily accepts.

“Kacchan, I am very proud of you” leaning his head on the chest of the tallest, letting himself be led by the other “you are a great hero”

The arms around his waist bring him closer “just hearing that from you is enough for me “He brushes his lips against his cheek, behind his ear, above the collar on his neck” you look so beautiful, it’s so painful to resist “

Izuku lets out a small moan, and when he hears himself he blushes” Kacchan ... it’s almost award time, behave “

“Ok, ok, just because you ask me, but at least a kiss for luck “

“Well, for luck “the omega smiles as his boyfriend closes the space between them, planting against his lips a kiss a bit too passionate for the dance floor, this is obvious by the howling and squeals of his friends, to whom he responds by presenting them the middle finger.

Both are so lost in themselves, in the caress of their lips, in the dominance of their tongues, the laughter of their friends, that they do not notice when Katsuki is announced to the stage, until the legendary former hero All Might clears his throat to draw their attention, when they figure out what is happening, there is no room for shame. His alpha walks imposingly towards the front.

The arduous fruit of his work is recognized by his counterparts. Izuku cries, there is no one who deserves as much as his Kacchan, and as their eyes find each other, the omega wishes he never has to give up on him, so radiant, Katsuki flies, Izuku runs ... how is he going to keep up?

* * *

Just after leaving the stage, Katsuki is impatient to return home, he wants to celebrate; he tells Izuku in his ear, and the truth is that it doesn’t sound like a bad idea, after so many emotions, being intimate with his alpha is something he craves.

“Ok, I just need to go to the restroom quickly okay?”

“Want me to ask Tamaki to accompany you?” Katsuki looks at him, concerned. He doesn’t like Izuku being around intoxicated alphas.

“Kacchan, Its fine, I think Tamaki is busy with Mirio” he chuckles seeing his friend, helping the drunk alpha to walk.

“Well, I’ll wait for you at the entrance, hurry,” he says, spanking him before he steps away.

Izuku hurries to the bathroom, a little flustered because the spanking aroused him a bit, but that can wait. His bladder is killing him ... too much champagne, he’s finishing when he hears laughter inside the bathroom.

“You saw Ground Zero and his omega” one voice, a woman tells the other. Izuku recognizes the voices, heroes like his boyfriend.

“Sure I did, they were devouring each other on the dance floor,” this time the boy adds.

How embarrassing, that’s why he always tells Kacchan that they have to behave, maybe he should apologize, he’s about to open the door when ...

“Honestly, I don’t know what he does with him ... he deserves better, don't understand what he sees in him"

“Too bad, I mean you saw that ass, what a waste,”

Ouch.

It is one thing to know and say these things to yourself, suspect it in a certain way, and another thing is to hear it being assured, your fears confirmed.

He is not the only one that thinks his alpha is wasting time with him, maybe even his friends think about it, maybe even Kacchan, perhaps he’s just entertaining him, hanging out.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice when he is standing in front of the sink, crying, looking at the mirror until he hears the blond call him out from outside.

“I’m ... I’m coming ... I’m fixing my dress,” he replies trying to maintain his voice calm, fixes his face, puts on some perfume sample, wanting to disguise the sorrow on his scent. Outside, his boyfriend is waiting for him, his face marked with worry.

“Is everything ok?” he asks, taking off his jacket to wrap around him. 

“Yes, I just didn’t know how to fix the zipper of my dress,”

* * *

The car ride this time is silent, the omega tries to distract himself looking out the window, while his mind keeps repeating that Katsuki shouldn’t be with him, that he deserves a better omega, the people in the bathroom were right, who they think they are kidding?, maybe it would be best to break up, yes break up ... but Izuku can't do it now, it would be very cruel, his alpha, the alpha has just reached number one, he should wait for another time. 

His thoughts keep going the entire trip, and without realizing they get home, Katsuki opens the door, and abruptly they are in the hospitality and intimacy of their home. 

“I’m going to ... to prepare ... prepare cookies for tomorrow, yes… cookies” trying to run away from his boyfriend’s penetrating gaze as he wanders in his gala dress to the kitchen.

“Do you know that you mutter a lot of what you think?” Katsuki tells him, halting his steps.

“What ... what do I do?”

“Mutter, like in the car, you were muttering about a bunch of stuff... like breaking up ... do you really want that?” those crimson eyes that the omega loves so much become misty. 

“It’s not that, it’s that,”

“What’s up Zuku, I need to know” his voice contains a dose of despair as he approaches him.

“I ... I just think,” his voice cracks, damn! Why his voice always cracks? “I think Kacchan deserves someone better,”

“What the hell,”

“Kacchan is so handsome, and fascinating, he deserves an interesting omega and gorgeous like him, if Kacchan stays with me he will miss meeting people of his level, so when he doesn’t want to be with me he will despise me, I can’t deal with Kacchan hating me because I love Kacchan, and because love to Kacchan, I will always want the best for him, that is why I want Kacchan to break up with me and look for the person he will want all his life,” Izuku mumbles without losing a beat of the thread of his words, while his eyes can’t contain his tears and he breaks into whimpers.

Katsuki takes his face in his hands, makes him look into his eyes

“I love you,”

“But.. but,”

“Shhhh, I love you Izuku” gently kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids 

“Ka.. Kacchan 

“I love you, why are you saying all that shit?, I want to be with you” he presses his lips tenderly against the lips of his omega “You are suggesting all this, just when im about to ask you to bond with me “

“Wha.. what? “

“What you heard. Izuku I want you to take my bite, and I want to carry yours forever “Katsuki looks at him intensely, as if he was running into a great battle.

“But Kacchan could ... “,

“Yes or no Zuku, please “his voice breaks, and with this it all bursts, this may be greedy of him, but Izuku nods, crying

“Yes, Kacchan, yes,” 

The alpha grins, taking him into his arms and kissing him as if his existence depended on that.

Izuku breaks the kiss, taking off the necklace while staring at the eyes of his mate, his love. Katsuki responds by lifting him over his shoulder and carrying him to their room while the omega laughs.

Once they are inside of their bedroom, Katsuki puts Izuku down onto his feet again and wasting no time to get closer to him, kissing him, longer this time.

Izuku lets his arms rest behind the Katsuki’s neck, hugging him while feeling the alpha guide them back gently, until Izuku’s legs hit the corner of their mattress. Another small push is enough to make Izuku fall into the middle of their nest, Katsuki using a knee to spread the omega’s legs, making room for himself.

His body covering the smaller one, he leans down to place his lips against lips, his right cheek, his left cheek and then down to his neck. At that, Izuku grips onto Katsuki’s shirt, sliding his hands up and down his back, his boyfriend caressing with his fingertips on his skin, before helping him sit to unzip his dress, revealing tantalizing freckled skin.

“I love you.” Katsuki murmurs against it, his fangs starting to show up, aching when he noses his omega’s scent gland, using all his self restraint to not bite him yet. 

"K-Kacchan...” Izuku pants, staring at him nervously, flustered. Katsuki grins, pushing him down, getting on top of him once again. With the dress loose enough, he slides down the top of it carefully, removing it from his torso to expose his milky breasts.

Izuku tries to cover himself, but the alpha grabs his arms, brings them around his own neck, leaning down to kiss his nose tenderly. “Don’t cover yourself.” He murmurs, “You’re beautiful” while leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses against his collarbone, sucking one of two points he's been dying to decorate. One of his hands caress Izuku’s waist while the other supports him as his mouth travels from the collarbone of his omega to his small chest, needing to kiss, lick and nip his right nipple.

“My beautiful... beautiful omega.”

“A-Alpha...” Izuku blabbers, intense red covering his face and part of his chest. He glances down and gasps when he notices Katsuki looking back at him while gently sucking on his nipple, he can feel his legs shaking sightly, warm spreading down, shivers cross his skin.

A few moments later, Izuku’s beautiful dress and shoes are resting on the floor next to Katsuki’s pants, shirt and shoes.

A hand wraps around the omega’s dick, the other one exploring his body as lips connect, tongues dancing excitedly. Pants, moans and compliments filling up the room.

“Kacchan...” Izuku whispers once their lips separate, looking at him. The sight of Katsuki face blushing, heavy breathing and messed up hair is enough for him to smile then cover his face with his hands, crying quietly.

“What wrong, baby?”

“I... I...” he whimpers, cleaning his tears with an uncertain laugh. “I love you so much… I.. can’t stop thinking about you leaving me for someone better.”

Katsuki stares at him, waiting for him to go on. “You should be with someone of your league. Maybe a hero. Not with a sim- “

Katsuki kisses him, interrupting him, stroking slowly the omega’s cock to stimulate him, a distraction that melts his thoughts, and soothes his heart. The alpha’s free hand adventures between the omega’s thighs, a finger rubbing his slicked hole and making Izuku jolt and gasp beneath him.

He looks at him, holding every movement. “Didn’t I tell you? I love you, Izuku.” He says. “I. Love. You.” He kisses him between every word. “I love you. I think you’re beautiful, I want you to be my mate and the mother of my pups, so stop saying you aren’t enough, because you’re more than enough for me.”

Once he is satisfied with his words, and the omega is whining only from desire, he goes back to work, thrusting one finger in and out of Izuku’s body, the omega trembling beneath him. The alpha has always loved the way Izuku’s insides feels, so warm and soft; the way he moans, sounding so sweet but lewd at the same time; how he looks at him, so pure, so in love... Katsuki loves the fact that Izuku is with him. Katsuki loves Izuku. It was as simple as that.

“K-Ka... Ka-alphaaa” the omega whines, completely aroused when one finger becomes two and later three, thrusting faster “Alpha, please...” Izuku looks amazing under Katsuki’s body. His freckled face coated in red, lips swollen, scent sweetened, tongue sticking out as his small fangs show up.

The mere sight of his mate, so desperate and needy, makes Katsuki shiver, and now the one desperate is him, craving to be buried deep into his mate, lining up his hard cock, already dripping with Izuku’s wet entrance. He catches his lips once more, kissing him gently, as he thrust in deeply, with one movement burying himself completely, his omega can handle it, he’s sure. Izuku’s eyes roll back as he is filled, his alpha is so big.

“Ugh, so good.” The alpha mumbles, starting to move. His thrusts are slow at first, stretching his insides until Izuku craves more, is asking for more, clutching onto his bare back.

“Kacchaaan...” He moans when he feels Katsuki’s cock rub again and again that spot inside of him, it feels so good, but it’s not enough, he needs his alpha knot, he can feel it starting to catch. He hides his face against his alpha’s neck, kissing, licking, and nipping at it, avoiding his scent gland as best as he can “Alpha... I Love You.”

“I love you, I Love You...” Katsuki whispers with veneration and with every thrust, sweating hand sliding through his omega’s body, wanting to touch everything, to savour it all. He presses his foreheads together. “I love everything about you” he groans, before flipping their positions, to let the omega on top, thrusting up, this time shorter but faster. “Love your eyes, your lips, your freckles...” his hands grip the omega’s waist, he is going to mark him in a beautiful purple. “Your smile, your scent, the way you make me feel...”

“Kacchan...” the omega moves desperately, chasing a relief that only his alpha can give him..

“Love the way you love me, the way you kiss me, the way you make me feel at home whenever I’m with you.” Katsuki sits, gathering the omega against him, it’s difficult to move like this, his omega whines, nails digging against his arms, the alpha moans against his ear, biting his earlobe. “I also love the way you feel around me. How good my omega always is, how sweet my omega sounds.”

Izuku whines needily, tightening around Katsuki, closing his eyes shut trying not to cry again, the sweet words of his alpha contrasting with his teasing “God, I’m the luckiest man on this fucking earth for having you.” He grunts, wicked grin, as he changes their positions again, laying Izuku back onto the bed, thrusting in and out of him, deeper and faster. “Mmmmhg, o-omega, I’m close.”

“Yes! Knot me alpha ple-ahh!” his legs quiver with the strain of their lovemaking, his hands clutch the blankets, their nest is a wreck. A few more thrusts and Izuku reaches his orgasm, his back arching, his mind conscious enough to bring Katsuki down to him, not wasting a second to bite his neck, piercing his skin savouring the metallic taste of blood. This is enough to bring Katsuki’s release seconds later, grabbing Izuku’s strands of hair to turn his head and bite on his scent gland, overwhelmed as his knot catches inside of the omega.

Heavy breathing, they stay that way for a moment before their fangs let each other’s neck. Katsuki changes their position again, moving the omega close to his chest.

After a few minutes, silent minutes, Izuku sits up, the abrupt movement causing the alpha to whine as another load of come fills the omega, intense red gaze meeting bright green as they recover their breathing.

“Kacchan... Kacchan you really think all that?” The omega asks with glazed eyes. 

The alpha nods, brings him down again, groaning, kisses his forehead affectively, pushing a strand of hair behind the omega’s ear, whispers “Absolutely. I fucking love you, Midoriya Izuku.”. Then he pinches his nose, making his omega giggle. “Meeting you was the best thing destiny brought to me. I need to thank that shitty villain someday.”

Izuku laughs and then they share a comfortable silence until Katsuki’s knot deflates and he can pull out. “I love you too, Kacchan. I really do so.”

“I know” they lay side by side now, looking into the other’s eyes. "Why brought this on, did something happen at the gala?”

The omega nods, and Katsuki pulls him closer "I heard some people saying that you were wasted on me”

“Eh? Who the fuck said that?” the alpha asks, fury radiating from him.

“I think it was Cammie, and that other guy… Shinso” Izuku says seriously, looking down at his stomach, swollen with the proof of their bonding, suddenly Katsuki laughs.

“Ca… Cammie and Shinso?” he laughs and laughs, laughs so much that he tears up.

“Not funny” Izuku glares at him.

“Sorry love, it’s just that they weren’t talking about you”

“Uh? What do you mean Kacchan?”

“I mean” the alpha starts laughing a little, and taking a deep breath to continue "Izuku, those two are infatuated with you, they are always telling me I don't deserve you"

Izuku’s blush rivals Katsuki’s fiery eyes "So they were talking about my butt?”

“Wait.. what?” This time is the omega is the one that laughs.

* * *

Izuku always wanted to fly.

Being with Katsuki is just like that.

No more trying to reach out, side by side.

And in his small bakery, on the corner of a massive city, Izuku’s only disappointment right now is that he can’t reach out the jar of nutmeg.

He sits exhausted, caressing softly his swollen belly “I guess we’ll have to wait for your daddy”

Maybe his puppy will like to catch butterflies.

Izuku surely hopes he can fly.


End file.
